Romeo and Juliet
by Katy.Bristow
Summary: Sakura is sent on a mission to get sasuke, but what is this potion Tsunade gave her? He stabs her, but then what? SasuSaku M for later chapters and the killing of Karin :D
1. Darling

Romeo and Juliet

I whirled around, the sound of sticks snapping under feet echoed through the trees. He couldn't think I was this stupid as I performed quick hand signs and vanished, a burst of cherry blossoms taking my place. I gracefully ascended onto a branch, right above his head, staring intently down at him. I could see the sweat and panic on his face, the delicate lines on his face quivering. He spun around, eyes scanning the trees. I took my stance, bending my knees to my chest, and sprang onto his back, kunai at his throat, laughter in my eyes. His breath released in a gust into my face, his body relaxing visibly beneath me.

I laughed outwardly, his crooked grin playing on his lips. I stood up and brushed off my skirt, then stuck my hand out for him to grab. He lifted himself up and slapped me on the back. "You can surpass him by now, I bet you we can get him back any day." Naruto said, smiling up at the sun. I stared at my best friend, about to say something when Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. "Sakura, the Hokage has a mission for you, she needs you there now." I nodded and started running towards the hokage tower.

[.]

I took a deep breath and knocked on her door. "Enter." Called a slightly slurred voice. I opened the door, my mentor knocking back another sake, probably her 12th one this hour. "Ah, sakura, just the ninja I wanted to see." I smiled to myself as Shizune hurried to hand me a scroll. "We have a very…crucial mission for you." She said, a hard stare on her face. I clenched my fists. I knew this was the mission I had been waiting for years to complete. "Hai Tsunade-sama." I put my hand out, expecting a scroll to be place in my outstretched hand, but instead, she put a small bottle in it. Cocking an eyebrow, I looked at her, curiosity getting the best of me. "What's this?" She sat back, hands folded behind her head. "It's a poison. Have you ever read Romeo and Juliet?" I shook my head. "It's about two lovers who would do anything to be together. Their families always fought and would never accept their marriage, so Juliet took a potion that would help her feign death." I tilted my head. "So what happened?"

"Well, Romeo had been gone and didn't know it was all staged. So he killed himself, and when she woke up to find that he had died, she also killed herself." I frowned. "That's so sad, but what does this have to do with my mission?"

Tsunade grinned. "Well Juliet, this is what your mission is…"

[.]

I got up from the bed and went to the window. The girl in the bed turned on her side and sighed. I stared at her, she was pretty, pale pink hair, even paler skin, but those eyes. They were blue. Blue like the ocean right after a storm. I narrowed my eyes, looking her over once. 'Well, that was some more steam let off.' I ran my hand through my hair and grabbed my shirt off the back of the chair and headed for the door. "Never right." He sighed and walked out the door.

[.]

Karin and Jugo were waiting for him outside. Suigetsu was probably at some thrift store looking for swords or whatever. Karin had a pouty look on her face, 'why won't he do that with me?' probably running through that empty little head of hers. "O, we're leaving." He motioned for them to follow him, Suigetsu joining them quickly.

They were almost 10 miles away when they say a swarm of cherry blossoms blew past them, a soft yet cutting wind. Everyone but Sasuke closed their eyes against the biting breeze. In the distance, a slim figure appeared, petite with long pink hair. Her bright green eyes were venomous. Sasuke actually cringed inside a little. The smile on her face was small and killer, it would have broken any ninjas heart.

Everyone stopped except for her, her hips swayed, arms crossed over her chest as she practically waltzed up to them. "Sakura...?" Sasuke said so quietly, no one heard him. With the exception of Karin. She scowled, "What do you want _pinky?"_ Sakura raised her eyebrows innocently, a look of surprise on her face. "Want? What could I possibly ever want from _you_?" "Karin scoffed. "Why, how about my chest for starters?" Sakura laughed loudly. "Your right, there is something I want from you. Your body." And as swiftly as she had come, Sakura slipped out a kunai and pressed it into Karin's stomach. She gasped, the cold metal pressing against her skin.

Sakura tucked the knife away in her holster and stepped back. "Actually I have a message for Sasuke. From the hokage. " He raised his eyebrows. "And? What is it?" "Come home. Please." He smiled. Just a little, but it was there. "Well, since you asked so nicely." Pulling out his sword, he pointed is directly over her heart, the metal cool on her breast. "No." She smiled and laughed, a whole hearted laugh. "What if I say please?" he shook his head, face growing hard. "Your dead to me." She smiled sadly. "Whatever you say, darling."

**Ok, I haven't written for a while, but here's a preliminary chapter, I just got a job so i might be able to update on Fridays, because I don't have to work that day. So I'll try my best to keep up with this one! Please R&R! I love comments, they keep me going. No flames please…**

**Lots of 3!**

**Katy Bristow :3**


	2. the White Hot Passion

Romeo and Juliet

They stood like that for a minute, the sword at her heart, the sad smile never moving from her face, and Sasuke just stared. Since when was she bold? Courageous? This wasn't the defenseless little girl he left on a bench 7 years ago. Something flickered in her eyes and he couldn't put a finger on it. Maybe it was confidence. They locked eyes and never looked away. "Come on Sasuke! Just kill her!" Karin whined from behind them. Suigetsu just chuckled. Sasuke put the sword away and started to walk in another direction. The others followed, Karin lingering behind. She smirked, "Your not even worth washing the blood off." And she spit on her shoe.

Sakura was pissed. Her eyes narrowed and an evil cat like grin formed on her face. "Oh no you didn't." Karin made the mistake of turning her back. Sasuke turned back just in time to see Sakura perform a fast hand seal and a light burst, her hair blowing all around her. Her eyes were white, electricity seemed to spark from her. Karin backed away, to scared to make any hand signals. Sasuke just stared, mouth agape, watching Sakura channel the lightening from her fingertips, the light so bright you could barely see her.

She practically danced up to Karin, her steps and movements were so graceful, she appeared not to be a threat. Until she got to Karin. She grabbed her by the head, Karin screaming from the white hot electricity pulsing through her, crushed her lips to hers, smothering the cries. Karin suddenly fell silent, dropping to the ground. The light vanished gradually, the wind calming and the electricity ceasing. She turned to see 3 terrified faces. Suigetsu was the first to talk. "Y-you're the White Hot Passion I heard about. She kisses her victims, male or female, while sending an electric shock through them!" They all stared. "Well, it's only dangerous people, it's all a cover up, to make it seem like someone other than a ninja killed them, that's all, I don't do it for fun, and it's actually a group of us, lightning or fire oriented." She tried to explain a little sternly.

"But you killed Karin!" Jugo exclaimed. "Yes but she was on a wanted list. You all are, but you haven't done anything to…provoke me." she smiled. Sasuke glared as she turned. "I'll give you 24 hours to think about it, Darling." He fumed, she was so irritating. "SAKURA!" he screamed. She turned slightly and got caught in his eyes, his sharingan spinning. She fell to her knees, tears leaking out of her eyes. He felt a small twinge, but ignored it. "Now, you will finally be dead to me. I will make sure of it." He grabbed his sword again and stalked over to her, raising it and stabbing it forward, right through her heart.

[Tsunade's Office earlier]

"This potion will protect you, help you feign death by protecting all your organs. All that will be there is a nasty gash that you need to close up within 7 hours or it will get terribly infected. You will wake up after 4. That's why we have to send a nurse. Sai and a team ANBU will be trailing you, not to be sensed at all, they will follow Sasuke wherever he takes you. I know he wouldn't leave you, he will most definitely take you. If anything happens before you wake up, Sai and the ANBU team will move in. Good luck Sakura. Go and retrieve Romeo, Juliet." She said, winking at her.

[.]

Her blood spilled over the sword, warming his finger tips. Leaves rustled, looking up, he saw storm clouds. "Let's move out and find shelter. Jugo, lead the way, Sauigetsu, keep watch." They nodded and moved. Sasuke retrieved his sword and scooped Sakura up, swinging her over his shoulder, blood soaking into his shirt. Standing, they went to find shelter.

They found a hollow cave, wide enough for them all. They started a fire and went out to look for food. Sasuke stayed back, watching over her. She was pale, white as a sheet. He moved to close her eyes, they were glazed over and eerie, seemingly watching his every move, and he felt guilt. He hadn't felt guilt in so long. Not since he had left her on the bench, Sasuke and the others ate and went to sleep, having tossed a blanket over Sakura.

[.]

My eyes felt heavy, like I'd been asleep for a long time. There was something over my face, and I wanted to throw it off me but remembering I was on a mission, I moved slowly, remembering to heal my wound as quietly as I could, and slipped out from the blanket. I could see the moonlight pouring into the opening of the cave. I pressed myself against the wall, barely making a sound. I tried to step in sync with their snores, and finally made it out of the cave. I stood there, sucking in breaths of air, since I hadn't breathed for so long. Someone placed a hand over my mouth and dragged me backwards. I was quicker though, and had a kunai at the persons throat in seconds.

I relaxed when I saw it was Sai. "Jeez Sai! You scared me, I almost killed you!" I whispered harshly. He just stood there and smiled.

[.]

"Are you OK?" he asked pleasantly. She realized he meant about the potion. "Yeah I guess so, I'm just really tired." He nodded, "Please go and stand with that ANBU member, we will take care of the rest. We'll get the dick." She smiled and did as she was told.

Sai motioned for some others to assemble in front of the cave. "Operation Romeo is in progress. Move in." Sakura hadn't see the ANBU in action for a while, it was fascinating to watch, they were quiet and swift, and they were about to torch the cave. "Sai! Wait!" she tried to stop them but the ANBU had a grip on her. The fire was high, smoke bellowing out of the entrance. "There are others in there!" she cried. "We were ordered to not take any other prisoners other than Uchiha."

She sank to her knees, "But…" there was yelling from the cave. She looked up and saw them dragging Sasuke out, arms tied behind him and sealed. He was trying to pull away towards the cave. "SAKURA! WAIT! WE NEED TO GO BACK AND GET HER!" he was crying hysterically. She was shocked, why did he need to get her? He thought she was dead. What about his friends?

They dragged him to where Sakura was standing. "He has severe burns. He went to look for your body. It was crazy." She nodded and set to work, he was still breathing heavily. "Maybe it reminded him of the massacre." She said quietly. The others agreed. They patched him up as best they could and set back for Konoha, Sakura staying towards the back. She didn't know how to tell him her death was just an act, he was gonna be angry, but at least she'd kept her promise and brought back Romeo.

**Hope you liked chapter 2! I had to write it, so maybe I'll finish by next week! Please review!!**

**Katy Bristow ^_^**


	3. Hospital room

My heels clacked way to loudly as I walked down the hall, clutching my clipboard a little to hard. Nurses smiled brightly as I passed, a little too happily for my mood. I was mad. Why me? After all these years, he has the guts to think he can want my dead body saved. No. that's all I can say, no. He doesn't even deserve that much. Naruto was happy though, and that was all I cared about. Him and Sai were my real team mates, and almost the only things I had left. I would do almost anything for them, but this was almost pushing it.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, careening down the hall. He wrapped his arms around me in a giant bear hug and swung me off my feet. When he set me down, I just stared. "Whaaaaaaaaaat?" he whined. "Aren't you glad that he's back? Now we can be a family again!" I snorted and continued down the hall. Family. Nope, not gonna happen. I hastily looked through my chart, he was in a temporary coma brought on by smoke inhalation and traumatic stress.

'Man this boy has issues. Naruto must be on edge hoping Sasuke wakes, oof!' But I had said that out loud. Apparently I ran into a brick wall, but it turned out to be Sai. "Hello." He said, with that fake smile on his face. Ah well, at least there was someone who wasn't excited that Sasuke was back, "Aren't you excited? I head he's going to wake up today." He said pleasantly. An arrow shot right through my heart. Ow. "Sai, you to?!" I shrieked in frustration and stormed off towards Sasuke's room. "Aren't you excited?" I said in a mocking tone. HA! The annoying jerk could wake up for all I care, so I can beat him with a pan afterwards. I slammed down my clipboard and other random things, it was childish but it made me feel better. While I was doing this, I heard a moan from the bed.

._.

Machines were beeping, they sounded too loud. My head was pounding and my throat hurt. And I couldn't move my arms, there were wires and needles stuck all over my body. I groaned, feeling stiff all over…and I mean all over. Someone was slamming something around, but it sounded more like someone was snapping metal in half. I moaned even louder, the pounding in my head growing louder and harder.

I tried to open my eyes, but my lids were to heavy. I sensed someone walk up to the side of the bed, bumping a side tray and rattling the equipment. Someone placed a small cool hand on my forehead. Sighing, they walked away. I wanted them back but I couldn't open my eyes. "What am I going to do? Everyone thinks your going to wake up today…but I don't see it happening." It was Sakura, and she was pacing. I remember when she would pace around as kids, her brow always furrowed and her lips always pouting.

It was a funny sight, but now he could tell she was distressed, he could almost picture the wrinkles appearing on her forehead and chewing on her lip. "Damn you, why do you always do this? Even when your actually here, your not really here, you abandon us all the time, and whenever we get close, you disappear. I don't think we can take it anymore." Her voice quivering at the last word. A door opened and someone cleared their throat. "Sakura?" It was an unfamiliar voice, very deep, unlike Naruto's. "Are you ok? I heard distress in your voice and thought I should come and check up on you." There was shuffling of papers and some sniffling. "I'm ok, really. It's just…there's no response." She said sadly. No response? Like hell! My eyes were glued shut and I was paralyzed!

And then it came to my mind. What was Sakura doing here? I killed her, I made her disappear, from my mind and my life. I couldn't bear to think of what I had done to her, to everyone. If I killed her, they would stop, or finally catch me and kill me, either way, I wouldn't see them, or her ever again. I remembered the wind was blowing around us, the scent of cherry blossoms filled my nostrils as her hair whipped around her face, her warm blood spilling over the handle of my sword. I saw the sadness and light fade away from her eyes, felt the twinge of guilt as she fell at my feet. I just couldn't figure out how she was still alive.

._.

Sai's blank face looked at the bed where Sasuke layed, the tubes in his arms and monitors beeping all around him. The stark white whiles along with the strong smell of antiseptic made him completely aware that this was indeed a hospital, nurses bustling around and Sakura impatiently messing with vials and needles. "Have you tried smacking him?" Sakura laughed softly, turning back around. She almost swore she heard a gagging noise come from Sasuke. "No way, that would be unethical, it would have to be a kick to the groin, that would wake any man up." She said, smiling. Sasuke groaned again from the bed. She rushed to his side and put her fingers to his neck to check his pulse. "His pulse is a little stronger, but his skin is to cold. Sai, could you get some more blankets for me from the nurse at the front desk?" He nodded and left quickly, looking back at the boy in the bed. _'Traitor. I wont let you hurt her.'_ He thought stepping out.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked herself as she checked his temperature. "Looks like Juliet more than me now."

**Ok I got chapter 3 up!! Please review!!! Im working on chapter 4 now! Love to u all!**

**Katy Bristow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been...oh I don't know, about 4 years since I updated this? I felt a little bad leaving it so incomplete. Someone was kind enough to message me and tell me that they really liked my writing, I almost forgot about this site until that one email popped up. I had started this chapter maybe 2 years ago but that got lost and I can't remember where I was going with this, but we'll just have to wing it! So to make amends, I'm gonna finish this piece here and now, I really hope you like it and that my writing hasn't gotten to terrible (maybe it's even improved, I can't be sure). Hope you like it and sorry again for the...delay.**

-.-

I was in and out of consciousness for what felt like days. Pinned down and helpless I could only wonder where I was being held. My thoughts drifted back to Sakura. I could have sworn I heard her voice at one point but it could have just been a dream. Only a dream. She was dead now, out of her misery I'm sure and my own. Pierced through the heart, but it never took away that small twang I always felt whenever I saw a girl with pink hair or haunting green eyes. Her body, did it burn up in the cave? I wanted to bury her, with my past. Just a proper burial, I think I owed her at least that much.

I remember when I first came somewhat around. All of the wires and needles still strewn down my arms and the faint beeping of machines were in the background. My fingers twitched under when felt like millions of blankets, but my other hand...there was someone grasping my fingers tightly.

"...Sak..ur...a?" The most I could mutter left me hacking, my mouth was so dry. The grasp on my hand tightened and I tried to squeeze back. "SAKURA!" and ear piercing voice called out. "He's awake! He's awake!" I groaned. 'The dobe.' Great, I was cringing already. I forced my eyes to slowly open, everything was blurry and grey looking. Naruto's blue eyes stared steadily at me while a dark figure stood silently in my field of vision. "Sasuke, you need to focus, how many fingers am I holding up?" I frowned best I could in his general direction. "An idiotic amount." Naruto laughed heartily, but that figure behind him, just stood there silently observing me. The door slammed open and the whole room suddenly felt chilled.

.

Sakura entered the room, swiftly and almost silently. Only almost because she couldn't help stomping around waiting for him to wake up. She felt his forehead and checked his pupillary reaction; so far he seemed normal but she needed to check if his temperature had returned to normal. Whipping out a thermometer she stuck it under his tongue before he could protest. "Sakura, he-" Naruto started bumbling but Sakura loudly shushed him, looking at her watch. Sai shifted in the background, making his way to the foot of Sasuke's bed. He was frowning, Sakura glanced at him but ignored the grimace directed as Sasuke.

97.9 degrees, close enough to normal and better than the 95.4 he was at earlier. She started to take some of the blankets off of him when he suddenly grabbed her wrist, Sai and Naruto jumped to the feet but Sakura stared them down letting them know she could handle it. "You're dead." he said emotionlessly. She tried to slip her wrist from his grasp but he held tight. "You're dead." he repeated, a sad look in his eyes that she couldn't understand but also a tiredness that she only knew too well.

"To you, I am." And with that she left the room.

.

Sai quickly follwed Sakura out into the hallway and rested his hand reassuringly on her shoulder. "You OK?" She smiled and nodded. "Sai, why were you glaring at him so hard? I've never seen you with so much...actual emotion on your face." He shifted uncomfortably for a second, staring at his feet. "I don't...like him." he muttered, eyes glued to the floor. Sakura stared, then burst out laughing. "That's OK, you don't have to. And it's good, that you're experiencing emotions, you're almost like...normal or something." She chuckled, walking away. Sai just huffed at her as she turned to walk down the hall.

.

"Man, am I glad to see you dude. Now we can be a real team again!" Naruto was chirping away happily, peeling Sasuke an orange. He just grunted in reply, so many thoughts were running through his head. He had accomplished his goal, years ago but he had always felt that he could never return. He had tried many times but every time he neared the gates, he felt this overwhelming urge to run. Sasuke didn't understand what the twisting pain in his chest was but he didn't like it, so he kept running. He knew he hurt people; his team, his friends, the village. He didn't deserve to go back and he knew it. Sasuke Uchiha had found a conscience while he roamed alone.

.

Three weeks passed and Sasuke was officially discharged from the hospital. He had been transported to numerous meetings with the Hokage and the council of Elders. It was agreed that he was to pay for his crimes and wasn't allowed to have complete freedom until they decided that his debt to society was paid.

Kakashi stepped up and offered to take his old apprentice in and watch over him. Sasuke reluctantly agreed and he moved into his spare room after a few days of paper work and the placement of tracking anklet. "If you leave more than 100 yards of the gates without my permission and input of the code, you'll get a lethal injection that could bring chouji down. I'm not fucking around kid." Tsunade said sternly, eyeing the emotionless youth. He just nodded; he didn't really plan on going anywhere, he was done running.

Sasuke had done a lot of thinking those three weeks in the hospital, there wasn't anyone to really talk to. Sakure treated him as a patient, a stranger even; and Naruto was almost always training. Not even that creepy guy who seems to enjoy his time glaring at him from the foot of his bed came to see him. Apparently his name was Sai, the newest addition to Team 7. His replacement. But even with no one there, Sasuke came to a conclusion, he felt _bad_. After everything he'd done, he just felt guilty. He didn't deserve everyone's kindness, and he didn't want it. But he felt he should at least apologize or something...but he didn't even know the first thing about saying sorry. He never had to before, it just wasn't in his character to admit that he was ever wrong in anything he ever did. Regardless, he decided to try his best and maybe one day he would be able to live in a place he could call home.

.

Sasuke had been working odd jobs with the Hokage, so she could keep a special eye on him. He didn't appear to be any trouble, in fact, he was genuinely trying his best to make a good impression on the village. And they noticed. Everyone started to warm back up to the frigid heir of the Uchiha clan; everyone except two people. Sai and Sakura were still evasive of his presence; Tsunade understood why Sakura was, but she couldn't figure out what the hell Sai's problem was.

A knock sounded from her door. "Enter." Sakura shuffled into the room and sat in front of her desk. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about the Uchiha boy." Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sakura shift in her seat. "What about him?"

"Well, he asked about you a few times." Sakura sat up straighter. "You lie..." "I'd never! I swear on my lucky sake cup I'm not. He just wanted to know the basics, how long had you been a medic, how skillful you'd gotten...whether you were seeing anyone..." Sakura choked on her own spit. "Seriously?"

Tsunade laughed, "No, but he did as what was up with 'that Sai guy who keeps himself glued to your side' and whatnot." Sakura laughed bitterly, "It's not really any of his business, he doesn't want anything to do with me. He just wants to move on. Let the past be the past." Tsunade watched as the young kunoichi wrung her hands together, and smirked. "Whatever you say kid."

.

A year later and all of team 7, past and present, met up at their favorite ramen shop for a celebratory dinner. Naruto had finished training for the moment and Sasuke was being recognized as member of society by almost all and he would soon be able to go on missions for the village, even Sakura smiled and nodded at him when he got his ankle tracker removed. The both of them were wary of each other, not speaking unless spoken to. Sasuke made a promise to himself that he would find a way to apologize to Sakura by the end of this first year, and he was running out of time. He eyed the space between them, then the space between her and Sai. That guy was really annoying him. Anytime Sasuke tried to talk to her, Sai was there intervening. Sometimes, he even touched her, and that made him _really_ mad.

Tonight though, Sakura was laughing and chatting with Kakashi when she felt Sai's hand on her shoulder. He whispered something in her ear about being conflicted about whether he should get pork or beef ramen when she saw Sasuke's eyes flare. Fire seemed to roar behind his iris' as he stared at Sai's hand. Sakura wanted to laugh. Like really laugh. Sasuke continued to surprise her. Over the past year he had been nothing but good, he was even forced to start going to a psychiatrist and he started to express his emotions. It was quite a surprise when Naruto told her Sasuke had actually apologized to him, in a way that you could actually _feel___like he was sorry. She almost felt like there was some hope in forgiving him after all these years, slowly though.

After the finished eating, they were all chatting away happily, even Sasuke looked like he was enjoying himself. He couldn't take his eyes off Sakura, knowing he wanted to say something to her, but he couldn't figure out how to say it. Sai moved again, hand on Sakura's shoulder and whispering something in her ear again. Sasuke got up, irritated and left, tossing his money on the counter. He needed a walk, and the night was beautiful. Maybe then he would be able to figure out the emotions running through his head.

.

"I need to talk to you, alone." Sai whispered in my ear, the alcohol warm on his breath. I felt a shiver run down my spine, both from his breath on my ear and the look I could feel Sasuke giving us. I nodded and Sasuke got up. "I need to go for a walk" he muttered, paying for his meal. A few minutes later, Sai stood up, "We have to go to, have fun you two." He said, nodding at Kakashi and Naruto. "Come on Sakura." He said, pulling me along by the wrist. He didn't speak after that, he just kept walking until I stopped and pulled back. "Sai, you're hurting me." He turned abruptly. "I don't want you seeing him." "Who?" I asked, shocked that Sai was actually forbidding me to do something. "Sasuke. I don't like the way he looks at you. It bothers me."

I laughed, "Why? It's fine, he's harmless now. I don't matter to him, he hasn't even apologized to me in the year that he's been back. I'm dead to him, remember?" Sai looked at me seriously. "No. That isn't the look of death, it's one of something else that I don't even understand." I shuffled my feet. Suddenly Sai's iron like grip was around my shoulders. "No." he said, eyes glaring. "Wha- Sai, what are you-" "No." he was pushing me, harder and harder. "No." he repeated, my back connecting painfully with the brick wall along the path.

"Sai, you're hurting me." I told him sternly. I didn't push back, he was my friend and I didn't want to hurt him. "No." He kept repeating over and over again. His eyes glazed over as he took my head in his hands, bringing it closer to his own face. "SAI! STOP IT! LET ME GO!" I screamed. But there was no one there. "I can't let him..." Sai murmured. A single tear escaped my eye, I was actually scared, this wasn't Sai. Suddenly he was pulled from me, slumping to the ground. Sasuke stood there, breathing heavily, his eyes still blazing.

.

She looked at me, eyes shining with tears. That made me even madder. She looked at the ground, then back at me. "What did you...?" "He was going to attack you, didn't you see how many he was knocking back before?" She nodded numbly. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know how. This was all I could do. We stood there in silence, then she let out a burst of air. She pulled herself together and took out her phone, dialing a number quickly. "Yamato? I need you to get Sai, he seemed to have drunken too much...yes...uh huh...well that would explain...yeah. Ok. Will do. Thanks." and she hung up. "His master will come get him a in a few, we need to wait with him until he does. Apparently he becomes overly childlike when he drinks and clings to women." She laughed halfheartedly. I could tell she was still shaken. "Sorry...for hitting him..." I mumbled. She stared at me, stunned. "That's the first time you've apologized to me." I stared at the ground, then at her. "I wanted to. Earlier. But I couldn't...find the...words." I trailed off. She nodded thoughtfully, looking around.

Her gaze fell upon a bench, and she smiled sadly. "Remember that?" she asked, pointing. I followed her eyes, the bench where I left her all those years ago. Nodding, I looked to the ground. "Sit on it with me, the words will come to you."

We sat in silence on opposite sides of the bench, her eyes closed as she thought, and so did I. After a while I couldn't handle it, the silence between us had lasted so long, almost 10 years and I was sick of it. So I told her. I started rambling, about why I left, why I couldn't take her with me and how bad I felt about everything and the pain of loneliness I felt when I knew I couldn't come back. How I couldn't deal with what I'd done to her and how I wanted to change that, for her and how much I needed her. Because I felt...for her. "...and I guess...I'm just sorry." I finished, waiting for her rebuttal.

She didn't say anything for a while, just stared off thoughtfully. "I'm not gonna believe you until you prove to me how sorry you are and how much you've changed. You have to prove to me that you need me, and next time, please don't kill me to hide the past, I won't disappear that easily." She said, almost grinning at me. She stuck out her hand, and I grabbed it. "Friends?" she asked. "...Hn"

She flicked my forehead. "Words boy, use words. Don't revert back to your old self." Looking at her, I realized, I really did want to change. I had so much now to look forward to that I didn't need to mope. The old me, huh? Everything could use a tune up every once in a while. She smiled at me, and I smirked back; we sat there for a while in a comfortable silence while we waited for that master to pick this drunkard up off the road. Maybe one day I'd actually be able to express when I actually felt, instead of bursting like a dam.

.

The two got along for the next few weeks, being polite to each other in public and pulling faces at each other while no one was was ecstatic, even he and Sasuke were getting along more than before. Sasuke felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders after a whole life time of pain. Sai had apologized profusely the day after he attacked Sakura, Sasuke stood silently in the background, glaring at his replacement. Sakura laughed and forgave him then hurried on about her day, Sai turned to Sasuke, "Don't ever hurt her again." Sasuke turned and looked him dead in the eye. "I'd die before I let that happen again." And Sai smiled at him for the first time.

.

A month had gone by and everyone was getting along well enough that Tsunade decided to give the reassembled team 7. It was a surveillance trip, it shouldn't be anything to demanding or dangerous. Some rebels from the Cloud village had been seen on the move and she wanted them to make sure they weren't getting any closer to the Hidden Leaf than they needed to be.

The team left around noon and reached the 3/4 mark by nightfall. After setting up camp, Sakura made the boys some dinner and they laughed and chatted like old times, except better. Sakura caught Sasuke's gaze from across the fire as Naruto was rambling on about frogs. She could have sworn he bit his lip before he quickly looked down. 'Uchiha being bashful? Pssssh, yeah right.' Sasuke left to get some more firewood, Sakura cleaned up and Naruto was already fast asleep. "Hmmm...Hinata" Naruto murmured and drooled in his sleep, Sakura couldn't help but chuckle. She tossed another blanket over him and went back to where Sasuke was stacking his sticks to rekindle the fire. "The dobe already asleep?" She nodded, handing him a blanket. He wrapped it around himself and the two sat in a slightly awkward silence. "So..." Sakura pressed. He shifted uncomfortably, feeling like he was going to burst. She noticed his strained expression, "You OK?" He turned to he sharply. "There are these feelings, and I can't say them or describe them except that their burning in my chest." She nodded. "I think you feel the same way." "And what way is that, Sasuke?" "You know..." He was obviously uncomfortable, she was kind of having fun.

"No, I don't unless you tell me. Or show me." His eyes blazed and all of a sudden his mouth was on hers, lips moving in sync. She broke off this kiss, he panted heavily with his eyes trained on hers. "And what led you to believe I wanted that?" She smirked. He moved like an animal, and all of a sudden she was on her feet and he was leading her away from the camp. He pushed her against the tree, kissing and nipping at her neck. His hand found it's way into her pants. "You're wet, how could you not want this?" he smirked. "That's a physical reaction dumb ass, there's nothing emotional about it." she smirked in reply. He grunted and pressed his fingers into harder, hitting her just right. She clung to his shoulders, shuddering and moaining. "Sas-Sasssuke." she arched against his hand as she came and then fell into his chest, panting. Removing his fingers he smiled down at her, "Darling, that was all emotion right there." She slammed her lips to his and the couple fell to the ground on top of the blanket Sasuke had dragged with him. She shoved at his pants until they were around his ankles and he stood erect in front of her. She smiled devilishly while straddling him, he threw his head back and moaned. She rode him fiercely, his hands gripping hers until they both climaxed and toppled over. They stared at each other, breathing heavily then busted out laughing. They had finally connected and their feelings for once were exactly the same.

.

Morning came and the team moved closer to the supposed camp of the rebels. They planned to stay 10 meters away so as not to be sensed and just survey, no action needed to be taken unless absolutely necessary. They were all moving into place when Naruto noticed something. "We have movement, headed your way Sakura, be careful." He said sternly. "Got it." But it was too late, three of them had unknowingly closed in on her, she gasped and her line went silent.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "SAKURA. RESPOND." he demanded. "We need to reassess" Naruto instructed but Sasuke wasn't having any of it, and he dashed off in Sakura's direction. He saw two men laying dead on the ground, the third one was no where to be found. But he saw Sakura...just laying there on the ground. He walked slowly to where she was sprawled on the ground. Naruto caught up to him. "Don't Sasuke. She's a ticking time bomb. If you touch her it will shock you to death. "She's a White Hot Passion, remember? In order to protect her secrets from enemy ninja, she supercharges right before she dies." Sasuke wasn't listening. "Sakura." He whispered. He edged closer still, reaching for her. "SASUKE." Naruto called, the third ninja reappearing, kunai drawn but he was no match for Sasuke's rage. He was massacred in a matter of seconds. A tear escaping down his cheek, Sasuke reached for Sakura. "Sasuke, you can't" "I have to. I can't lose her again and again and again. I just...I need to be with her, even if it's just once. We came so far, I can't waste the opportunities given to me. He lowered his head to hers and kissed her softly. A flash of white light blinded everyone, shocking Sakura out of her sleep. She looked around confused, then saw Sasuke laying on the ground next to her. "Sasuke. What happened? NARUTO?" "I'm here...he said he couldn't live without you, so he kissed you despite the fact..." She felt for his pulse, it was so weak. "Sakura, how are you alive?" "...I took the potion I used on my mission to retrieve Sasuke, Tsunade wanted to do some more research on it's affects...I should have told him...if I had just..." Sasuke stirred a little, his eyes opening. "Sasuke!" He smirked at her, "Whose Juliet now, ya baka. Just remember to keep smiling, Always smiling..." as the last of his breath slipped away, Sakura sobbed uncontrollably.

.

My eyes were heavy, it was hard to open them. I could the beeping of machines in the background, a hand clenching mine. I sat up quickly, hoping it wasn't Naruto's again. Sakura beamed up at me as I blinked the confusion away. I was alive. And so was she. "But...I...and you..." She kissed me softly, "You didn't think I'd let you get away that easily, now did you? Not when we've come this far."

**I really hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review if you'd like, they do make me feel oh so warm and fuzzy on the inside. **

**For those who like to give shit about it being only first person in some parts but not others, here's my reasoning - I only write in first if I want you feel what the character's feeling and know what their thinking at the moment, rather than past thoughts which are better left as 3rd.**

**Thanks for being **_**seriously**_** patient for this fourth and final chapter. With this I can let the account sit in peace. I probably won't be posting anymore for good now, but I hope you guys enjoyed what I could give you!**

**Your words of encouragement truly mean the world to me, it was always so nice to see strangers actually like something I made! So thank you, seriously, you guys are the best (and I don't even know if anyone will read this but thanks anyway!)**

**All the best,**

**- Katy Bristow**


End file.
